WAKE UP!
by italianrory
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of 3b, as Stiles is dealing with horrible nightmares and Lydia struggles to help him as his "anchor" one shot based on the promos that have been recently released for season 3b with Stiles and Lydia in his bedroom ;) this was so much better in my head btw, but I hope you like it! characters: Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin; couples: Stydia/Martinski


**AN. I just wrote this down on a wimp, inspired by the new promos where Stiles has nightmares and wakes up suddenly in his room and Lydia *seems* to be on his bedside. Also, for some reason I kept listening to Poison & Wine while thinking of/writing this, so idk. :p **

**And as always, I just want to say I am not a writer - at all - and English isn't my first language so please be gentle with me, enjoy and possibly review :3**

* * *

"No.. NO!" Stiles said, or actually cried aloud as he felt his legs start running uncontrollably towards the centre of the lacrosse field. He thought he heard himself scream her name, begging her to leave, but through the tears that were forming in his eyes as he was running he could see it was too late. He saw the wolf's eyes sparkle, ravishing in the morbid pleasure of seeing Stiles so desperate to stop something he never could have. His grin widened as his sharp teeth glowed for a nanosecond in the moonlight, before fading into her side, cutting her dress and the porcelain skin under it. "LYDIAA!" Stiles shouted again, his voice cracking as a tear ran on his cheek and he watched his prom date's motionless and blood-covered body fall to the ground. He wanted to reach her but he just couldn't, no matter how fast, how restlessly he ran, he couldn't save her and he was forced to watch as Peter sank his teeth in her over and over again. "No.. NOOO!" he cried out.

"shh, Stiles", he thought he heard a voice. "Stiles, calm down", it was so feeble, a whisper in the wind, yet it was like it filled his whole world somehow. It was so faint and so distant. "mom?" he sighed, so softly he almost couldn't hear himself, he wasn't even sure he said it at all. He suddenly realized he wasn't running anymore; he was standing in the middle of the field, eyes fixated on the sky, desperate to hear that sound again. "STILES!" he shook his head and turned around to see Lydia's unconscious body standing on the ground, behind him. He ran to her and kneeled down to see her dress had been almost completely ripped off and her abdomen was so covered in blood, he could barely see anything but red. He was panting and trying not to panic as he gently moved her hand away from her chest so he could try and listen to her heartbeat. Which wasn't there. Which only made him start panting and panicking even more. And then he wasn't breathing, falling powerless on the filthy field as he stared at the starless sky above him. Or maybe there were stars.. he realized his eyes had closed without his permission, yet he kept feeling like he was still running, "No.. NO" he kept on saying. "Stiles, please wake up, Stiles. Please. WAKE UP!"

When Stiles finally jumped and sat up on his bed, Lydia was taken so aback that she actually jumped as well, as she swiftly removed her hands from his shoulders, that she'd been shaking so roughly for the past minutes, desperately trying to get to him, as he kept shaking and mumbling incomprehensible things - she actually thought she heard him say her name at one point. He was sweating and panting, his eyes fixated on the ground. He was trying to calm down as his eyes shifted on her for a brief moment, long enough for her to see such despair, such terror in them, such.. darkness, that she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Stiles.." she whispered, as he kept taking short breaths, keeping his eyes down. She looked at him, and then at his fists, which were resting on his lap over his covers. "It's okay. You're safe", she said, and she slowly and cautiously reached out and took his hand. He had been keeping such a tight fist that his nails had almost made the palm bleed. As he felt the warmth of her hand in his, Stiles finally looked up and saw her, like he woke up from a trance and was just noticing she was there. "Lydia", his eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, as a broken smile made its way through his worn out expression, and he took her face in his hands, whispering, as he put his forehead on hers "you're okay". He drifted a little apart from her as she assured him, trying to smile "I'm okay"; she paused "it's okay. we're both okay". he kept looking at her as she was talking, nodding at what she was saying. Then he pulled her closer and softly put his lips on hers. He felt her body stiffen a little as he did, but she didn't draw back or push him away. She just let him kiss her, because she thought, she hoped, that for an instant, for the briefest second, he could actually be okay instead of desperately trying to believe he was. He pulled apart as gently as he had moved closer, and caressed her cheek before moving his hand away from it, to find hers. Without saying anything, he lightly fell back in his bed, head on his pillow, and tried not to give in to fear as he closed his eyes, and Lydia felt his grip on her hand get a little tighter.


End file.
